Hotel Etana
'''Hotel Etana' is a world class five-star hotelPanama City Tourism in downtown Panama City. It is popular among politicians, government officials, diplomats, celebrities, upper-class Panamanians, foreign visitors and other high-profile individuals.Panama City pedestrians in Deus Ex: The Fall. Ben Saxon visits this hotel during the events of Deus Ex: The Fall. Overview Hotel Etana consists of the lobby area, upstairs suites, the penthouse (VIP suite), and the rooftop, which is directly accessible from the penthouse. The rooftop has a helicopter pad. The hotel uses multiple layers of security features to ensure guest safety. The lobby floor has security cameras installed, and is patrolled by security guards. There is also a security office near the lobby. Apartments and service rooms are equipped with digital code locks. However, ventilation shafts provide a way to bypass these security measures. Notable Residents During the events of The Fall, the penthouse is rented out by Stuart St. John, a World Health Organization inspector who is investigating clinical trials of the Riezene drug in Panama. During his stay, the whole penthouse floor is under lockdown and is guarded. Dr. Camila Cardoso, the manager of the local LIMB clinic, is temporarily renting out a room in the hotel, in an attempt to hide from Skulls thugs to whom she refused treatment. ''Deus Ex: The Fall'' Ben Saxon visit Hotel Etana near the end of the game to confront the WHO inspector Stuart St. John in the penthouse suite. Here, St. John admits to Saxon that Riezene is not ready for market yet, and he plans to go public as a whistleblower. Saxon is too late, however, as a Tyrants VTOL blows open the window to the suite, and a newly augmented Sam Duarte shoots the inspector dead. Saxon learns that his former teammate Duarte is not only alive, but also working for the Tyrants. The side quest Stalkers involves dealing with thugs outside Camila Cardoso's room in Hotel Etana. Notable items Lobby: * Praxis kit - in a level 2 safe behind the reception desk. * Damage Upgrade upgrade - in the security office to the right of the main entrance (accessible though the level 1 door, or through the vent in the toilets). * A turntable model (ID file) - inside the security office, in a cubicle near the door. * Ammo Capacity upgrade - in the storage room to the right side of the lobby. Hack the door (level 2) or enter through the vent in room to the right. Upstairs: * Rate of Fire upgrade - go to the right from the entrance and hack the first room on the left. It's inside a level 2 safe. * Turntable model - on the table next to the ventilation shaft in the southwest room. Penthouse: * Reload Speed upgrade - in the cupboard behind the bar, behind a level 3 door. * Turntable model - on the bar, just before the door to the rooftop. Roof: * Turntable model of Sam Duarte - as you enter the area, to your left on a baggage cart. * Turntable model of a Boxguard - next to the security computer. Notes * When looked at from the street, Hotel Etana has 11 floors. However, the rooftop view looks as if the hotel is a skyscraper. See also * Hotel Etana computers Gallery DXTF Hotel Etana exterior.jpg|Street level DXTF Hotel Etana lobby.jpg|Lobby DXTF Hotel Etana penthouse bedroom.jpg|Penthouse bedroom DXTF Hotel Etana rooftop.jpg|Rooftop, with Alex Vega's VTOL having landed References Category:Deus Ex: The Fall locations